Queda Livre
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: ONE SHOT A mente dele sempre fluía para a mesma direção todas as vezes. Sensação de estar caindo. Sem pára-quedas, sem segurança, sem volta. Apenas caindo e caindo sem nunca alcançar o fim.


_**Queda Livre  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer : **_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas a Masami Kurumada._

- # - # -

_Escrevendo algumas fics novamente com Saint Seiya e escolhendo alguns temas aleatórios que encontro em alguns lugares. Este bebê tem como tema 'penhasco'._

- # - # -

Ele não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali, sentado naquela pedra, olhando para o céu.

O som das ondas se chocando nas rochas era a perfeita melodia para seus pensamentos. O vento brincava com seus cabelos ruivos e tudo em torno de si cheirava como o mar. Apesar dele odiar o calor sufocante, não havia outro lugar no mundo em que ele queria estar além daquele penhasco.

Camus sempre amou penhascos.

Era uma espécie de alento por estar ali, naquele país estranho onde tudo lhe era tão diferente. Seu local preferido de isolamento, o ambiente perfeito para ouvir os próprios pensamentos. Sentia uma gostosa sensação de liberdade ao ver a imensidão azul do mar se descortinando à sua frente e a fúria com que este talhava as pedras.

Como ele próprio fora um dia talhado impiedosamente pelas circunstâncias da vida.

Ele repetiu o velho ritual. Aproximou-se da beira do penhasco e olhou para baixo, mirando as rochas. Depois de alguns segundos, abriu seus braços e respirou fundo, refrescando seus pulmões com todo aquele ar puro. E, então, ele fechou os olhos.

A mente dele sempre fluía para a mesma direção todas as vezes. _Sensação de estar caindo_. Sem pára-quedas, sem segurança, sem volta. Apenas caindo e caindo sem nunca alcançar o fim.

Camus tinha um desejo quase irrefreável de experimentar essa sensação, de sentir o ar ir de encontro ao seu corpo de forma rude, de não ter nenhum _limite_ que o prendesse a nada tão _concreto_ como o chão em que pisava.

Porém, a liberdade tinha o seu preço. A queda tinha um fim doloroso. E ele não tinha tanta certeza de que algo o faria pagar aquele preço. A única resposta que tinha aquele desafio era o isolamento até que algo suficientemente forte o tirasse daquele torpor onde tinha se enfiado e lhe desse a coragem necessária.

Sua vida era uma tela em branco pronta para ser pintada.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter de repetir que você me assusta ficando na beira do penhasco desse jeito ?

A voz familiar fez o francês abrir os olhos e se virar, se afastando de onde estava. O outro sorriu, acostumado àquela cena.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter de te dizer que eu não me importo com alturas, Milo ?

O grego se aproximou alguns passos, olhando em seus olhos, representando o seu papel naqueles já tão conhecidos diálogos. Ou monólogos.

- Eu estava te procurando. Já faz uma semana desde a última vez em que nos falamos.

- Pensei que estivesse acostumado a minha ausência. – Camus se sentou novamente na mesma pedra e o outro se juntou a ele desta vez.

- Eu nunca vou me acostumar, você sabe disso.

O tom na voz de Milo era o mesmo da última conversa deles, Camus reparou. A mesma nota amarga, triste, disfarçada com um certo ar de indiferença que a velha intimidade não conseguia deixar de reparar. O ruivo olhou para o amigo. Ele apenas mirava o mar, distante do que se passava em sua volta.

Milo era a paleta de emoções que sempre assustou o outro. "_Muito intenso_", Camus pensava, "_e muito explosivo_". Muito passional para alguém tão racional feito o cavaleiro de _Aquarius_.

O grego se virou para olhá-lo depois de algum tempo, sentindo os dois orbes avermelhados recaídos sobre si. Camus se perdeu nos olhos dele, naquelas duas safiras que queriam tragá-lo para si e somente para si. Havia muito mais que fixação ou desejo. Era um convite mudo e sedutor para que ele pulasse.

E então ele pulou.

O ruivo puxou seu amigo, uma mão em sua nuca, e o beijou. Seu coração estava acelerado, o vento contra seu rosto e seus cabelos, emoções fluindo através de ambos os lábios. Adrenalina estava em seu sangue e ele apenas sorriu.

_Sensação de estar caindo_.

Camus abriu os olhos e encontrou o olhar interrogativo do outro. Finalmente compreendera que Milo era o penhasco que ele tanto buscou, que era a chave para a sua liberdade. As emoções do grego seriam a aquarela que ditaria os tons de sua vida. "_Quanto tempo fora perdido até então ?_", sua racionalidade gostava de alertá-lo, mas ele completava ansiosamente com "_Quanto tempo teremos pela frente ?_"

Mas ele não queria pensar no futuro ou em conseqüências.

- Camus... Você tem certeza...?

- Não diga nada, Milo. Apenas me beije de novo. Eu não quero parar de cair… Nunca mais.

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A:**_ Sim, eu quero escrever mais e mais com Saint Seiya. Eu achei alguns temas interessantes e pretendia participar do concurso – as fics sairiam em inglês – mas demorou demais até eu receber uma resposta da moderadora e desisti. Apenas vou escolhendo temas aleatórios quando me der na telha e vou escrevendo, de acordo como mandam os dedinhos. Eu já a tinha escrito em inglês, mas a traduzi e a aumentei significativamente. Ainda assim, agradeço a moree, __**Ayumi**__, que a betou em inglês e eu acabei não a publicando desse jeito. XD_

_E sim, eu usei 'Camus' e 'Milo' pela primeira vez na vida em fics._

Por Chibiusa-chan.

30 de agosto de 2007, 21:12.


End file.
